Ascended
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Sequel to my piece called FALLEN and you should definitely read that one first. Couldn't just leave Cat in a mess on her balcony. I love these characters too much to do that to them so I put this second very short piece together. It's a re-take on the resolution between Cat and Supergirl at the end of Falling. Forgive any typos.


Ascended

Cat Grant, Queen of All Media was sitting at her desk sipping from a glass of scotch. It had been three days since Supergirl had left her balcony and, for two of those, the once great hero had gone completely off the rails on a rampage of destruction, dressed in a sleek black jumpsuit.

But the night before, Cat had watched on the television as Supergirl had been taken down by a weapon blast from some sort of Black Ops group and taken away in a helicopter along with a shapeshifting creature of some other kind. She had been terrified and worried since the young woman had obviously been unconscious.

With a sigh, Cat got up and moved out onto her balcony, pushing the swing door open and letting it close behind her. To her surprise though, she realized she wasn't alone and her heart thumped double time when she recognized the red cape.

She moved to the balcony wall and looked out over the city before speaking, feeling light headed from relief. "Did they hurt you? Are you ok?"

The blonde head nodded. "It wasn't pleasant but I'm… alive," Supergirl replied softly. "Although part of me wishes I wasn't."

Cat glanced at her again, confirming that she had no visible injuries. "I'm glad you're ok." She took a few steps towards the hero then. "What happened, Supergirl?"

"I was exposed to a substance that altered my brain chemistry. I had no control over my thoughts or emotions… and it brought a part of me… out… that was mean and horrible and… "Supergirl got up quickly from her seat and approached the CEO, tears already spilling over. "What I did to you… Miss Grant… what I said… I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean any of it and…"

"Despite the mind altering," Cat Grant replied, interrupting her. "There must have been some truth to what you said, Supergirl."

Kara bowed her head for a moment. "Miss Grant… I only said it to hurt you." She reached out a hand and placed it on Cat's arm, glad when she didn't pull away. "But it wasn't true." She shook her head. "When I said I could never love you, it was a lie."

Cat swallowed but she was afraid to believe what the young hero was implying. "You don't mean it," she replied shakily. She took another sip of scotch and walked away the hero, taking a seat on a nearby wicker sofa. Truth be told, she wasn't sure her legs would hold her up for much longer, as much as her chest was hurting. "You're just saying that to try to repair our relationship but you don't have to, Supergirl. I know this wasn't your fault. I understand that."

"Hurting you was my fault," Supergirl replied emphatically. "You opened yourself up to me. You were trying to help me and I just…" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I threw it back in your face. Rao… God… knows I was wrong and I'm so so sorry." She looked into Cat's eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Supergirl," the CEO replied. "Of course I forgive you." She gently squeezed the young woman's hand. "The people of this city are judging you because they have no clue what happened. I know better." She chuckled. "And I can't blame you for not being gay or not returning my love." She shrugged then. "You've been nothing but kind to me and you've helped me so many times. You've been my rock and I'll always be here for you."

Supergirl smiled gently then. "Thank you, Cat, nut you misunderstand. I DO love you. I've loved you since before I came out as Supergirl."

Cat blinked for a moment, trying to process what she'd just heard. "Wh… what did you say?"

"I've loved you for a long time," the hero went on. Then she brushed her lips against Cat's as she stroked her hair back from her green eyes. "Since soon after you first hired me as your assistant."

The Queen of All Media sighed and nodded as it suddenly all made sense. Supergirl chuckled and whispered. "I ordered you a lettuce wrap." And then she kissed Cat with all the passion she had inside her, feeling the CEO respond in kind and wrap her arms around her.

And Kara suddenly had hope again. Hope that the people of National City would also forgive her for the Red K Crazy.


End file.
